This invention relates generally to the field of data communication networks, and more particularly to a system and method for emulating a distributed network.
With the move toward decentralized processing, users have interconnected workstations, computers and other types of local equipment through local area networks (LANs). More recently, as users move toward global communications that allow equipment to appear as if it were attached to the local network, local area networks have been interconnected through wide area networks (WANs) such as the Internet.
A consequence of wide area networks is that network equipment needs to be able to communicate and provide services over the multiple interconnections of the wide area networks. Testing of network equipment for such operability is generally expensive due to the distributed nature of the wide area network and ineffective due to the inability to sufficiently control conditions on the wide area network. As a result, equipment is typically not fully tested or demonstrated prior to deployment. Instead, vendors engage customers in highly technical discussions to explain how equipment or services will operate. Such discussions are time consuming and expensive for vendors to staff conduct. In addition, without full testing, customers cannot be assured that the equipment will operate as promised or that services will provide a promised benefit.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for testing. equipment in a network environment are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for emulating a distributed network to allow full testing and demonstration of equipment in a network environment prior to deployment.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system for emulating a distributed network includes a localized network operable to emulate a distributed network. A network device is coupled to the localized network and operable to be accessed over the localized network. A test site is operable to couple a test device to the localized network and to test the ability of the test device to access the network device over the localized network.
More specifically, in accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the localized network includes a plurality of routers interconnected to each other to form disparate multiple-router transmission paths between the test site and the network device. The localized network may also include a telephony switch. In this embodiment, the test site is operable to couple the test device to the telephony switch and operable to test the ability of the test device to access the network device through the telephony switch. The network may be a frame relay network and the telephony switch a private branch exchange (PBX).
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved system and method for testing equipment for a network environment. In particular, a localized network emulates a distributed network to allow functions and features of equipment to be fully tested and demonstrated. In addition, because a network is localized, the testing may be efficiently conducted in a production laboratory or other highly controlled environment.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.